When He Met Her
by sakuraeverlastingx
Summary: Sasuke is NEW. Sakura is OLD. When you mix them together you get NOLD. right? Rated T just to be safe.  SasuXSaku onesided NejiXSaku Highschool FIC. Needs a BETA person to help me :


**A/N: Okay, so I'm back… with a new story :P**

**I felt like I wasn't satisfied with my other one and I made a new one kapiish? Baha so okay, I assure YOU that it will be better than the first one… TRUST ME ON THIS :p**

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Naruto, it all belongs to the MIGHTY Masashi Kishimoto ;)

* * *

The shuffling on the bed was heard throughout the room. It was currently 6.30 A.M time for the person on the soft blue bed to wake up.

"Saki-chan! Wakey-wakey!"

Groan. "…yup" sitting up and ruffling her soft pink tresses, she slowly opened her pretty mint-green eyes that every girl in her school envied, and every boy in her school would love and get caught in. Truly Sakura was described as beautiful, drop-dead-gorgeous, others say she is God's most prized creation. In her school she has the most admirers. Every time she opens her locker she always gets attacked by floods of love letters, chocolates, roses and what-nots. Her err- fan boys (as I would like to call it) would throw fits of compliments at her like "Sakura-chan be MINE! M-I-N-E!" then followed by "Moron! She's mine!" then… "She just looked at me!" then… "It was probably ME! COZ YOU ALL KNOW I'M THE HOTTEST IN HER FANCLUB! DAYUM RIGHT I AM!" then the RIOT begins.

Okay, so Sakura Haruno has long and an unusual color; pink hair, that flows straight to the middle of her back LIKE a freaking WATERFALL. Seriously. It goes woosh-woosh-woosh, err- yeah. Me and my stupid imagination again -.- haha. Ignore that I said/typed that. Whatever. Riight, so she has side swept bangs that hides her 'big' forehead which PUCKING (yes PUCKING) looks normal to me, soft creamy skin, long elegant legs (gawsh, I'm jealous), long thick eyelashes, high cheek bones, a **cute** button nose, full lips, flat stomach, B cup breasts, big minty green eyes. And don't get me started with her attitude! But no, no. no comprende beeyotch! But unless you want me t- CROWD: noooo! Just get on with the fucking story! ME: geesh! FINE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING CUSS! MORONS!

Sakura slowly got up from her bed, shivering slightly from the sudden change of room temperature, since it was like middle of autumn. She grabbed her BLUE towel and headed off to her bathroom to get a warm shower.

After taking a long bath, she headed down stairs to eat breakfast and to greet her Kaa-san, Saori Haruno and Tou-san, Touya Haruno good morning (coz, she's like so polite). She found her Kaa-san making breakfast for her beloved family and her Tou-san reading the newspaper while drinking his precious coffee, while is legs were propped up the table.

"Touya! Put your legs down! It's un-sanitary!" Mommy Haruno said.

"Hai, hai"

Sakura giggled at her tou-san's submissive response, she thought it was quite cute of her tou-san. Her kaa-san turned around to face Sakura while giving her a bright smile.

"Ohayo Saki-chan! Did you get a good sleep last night" Both her parents asked together in a fatherly and a motherly manner.

"Lovely, thanks for asking" Sakura said with a beautiful smile.

"That's good" Mommy Haruno said. "Don't you have someone to guide today at school?"

"Hai"

"So you better eat breakfast and hurry up. You don't want to be a bad impression on the person you're guiding, ne?"

"Okay"

After eating her breakfast Sakura went upstairs to her bathroom to brush her teeth before saying "Bye" to both her parents and heading out the door, to get to her school.

* * *

**-Time Skip (School Office)-**

When Sakura arrived at her school she was bombarded… by you know… fan boys (I feel sorry for the kid… I really do). Kay, so… she RAN straight to the school office to be greeted by Shizune, the Principal Tsunade's assistant.

"Ohayo,Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama's waiting for you at her office" The principal's assistant, Shizune informed.

Sakura ran straight to her principal's office and calling out "Okay! Thank You!"

"Energetic kid" Shizune shook her head. "They'll look good together…" -Insert the wicked smile-

* * *

**-Tsunade's Office With New Student-**

Sakura knocked on her principal's door, and opened when she heard a muttered "Come in" from the inside.

"Ohayo, Sakura. I think you know why you're here right?" Tsunade's professionally trained voice asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Hai, cystal clear."

"Good, I will bring him out now"

"Okay, wait… He's a he?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama I was just surprised, because it's a first that I'll guide a guy around school," Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. " and ya know…"

The shadowed person smirked in amusement.

"Neji?" Tsunade asked.

"…yeah"

"I already told him he said he's fine with it. Unless the guy gropes you or something then he won't have second chances to beat up the new comer."

"Oh, okay"

"Shall I bring him out now?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade gestured a hand signal for the person in the shadow to come out. "Uchiha Sasuk, meet Sakura Haruno"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a navy blue dress-shirt with three buttons undone showing his white undergarment that he wore underneath, dark blue jeans, black leather jacket and black converse. His face was beautiful, he had his hair in a… chickens derriere style and bangs framed his face, but apart from that it still suited him. Onyx eyes that screamed 'yea, I'm Mr. Egotistical and Arrogant mixed in two to make Mr. Egogant.' Straight perfect nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, perfect face just to top it all off. (Yes… I was thinking that… Don't we all?)

While Sakura was wearing a quite baggy white shirt with the DC label on her shirt, a quite-big North Face puffer jacket, red skinny jeans (I have one! Jealous! Oh oh you should be), and white DC galactica shoes, black CHOP beanie that was put up in a cool way. Depending on Sakura's fashion mood, she can be really girly, normal, etc. Every style suited her very well, even bogan style. Baha. Her side swept bangs still frame her face and her straight hair still flowed down her back.

The boy was quite stunned seeing this pink-haired goddess in front of him and only on thing in his mind 'She's beautiful.' While she didn't have anything in mind (SHAME SASUKE! SUCK MY BALLS BEEYOTCH! BUT I DON'T HAVE ONE SO YAR LUCKY! ARR!)

"Ohayo! I'm Sakura Haruno your guide" Sakura put up her hand in a peace sign .

"Sasuke Uchiha, the new student." He gave Sakura his infamous… kind of… Smirk then nothing happened. 'WTF? All my fan girls would pay to see that smirk. That nev-' Sasuke's thougt was interrupted by the pink haired beauty's honey-sweet voice. 'Just you wait Sakura Haruno, I will steal you away from your so-called-boyfriend.' Sasuke thought before heading out the door.

"Bye Tsunade-sama" Sakura waved.

"Bye Sakura… Sasuke. See you around" Tsundae nodded.

Then the door closed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll make a I get heaps of reviews for this chapter I'll add another chapter A.S.A.P  
I just need like 9-11 reviews, not much right?

Please?

Bye bye,

..back.x


End file.
